my_warrior_cats_fanclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Rosestar
Rosestar is a white she-cat with rose markings. Current clan: Starclan Past: The Dusk forest, Floralclan, waterfall of petals Family: Parents: ??? Mate: Redwhisker Kits : Marigoldfur, Azaleastar Names: Rosekit, Rosepaw, Rosequartz, Rosestar Cause of death: ??? History Rosestar has a very deep history like most founders of clans. She was born at the Mythical Dusk forest with no litter mates. When she earned her warrior name she decided to venture off the forest and see the other lands. At the exit she saw a beautiful waterfall, enchanted by its crystal waters she put her muzzle softly into the water and drank some. Then something strange happened, rose markings appeared on her fur and a white she-cat with blue markings showed up. After that mysterious event she met and befriended the other cat Sapphiremirror and after a moon she decided to take off and become the leader of a clan. On the way, she came across a beautiful field with flowers, it was like she was meant to be there from the start. She decided that she wanted to create her clan there and became Rosestar. After she found some members for her clan, Sapphiremirror became the deputy and the clan was named Floralclan. One day she met a charming tomcat named Redwhisker, he lived at the Roughfield and he was a sloppy fighter, but an inspiring and good-hearted cat. Redwhisker had a problem with his front left foot, so he could not hunt very well. Rosestar felt sorry for the tomcat and asked him if he wanted to join Floralclan so he could be respected. He accepted and he was trained by her to be stronger. After 4 moons of being best friends and trusting each other, they started developing romantic feelings for each other as well, but when Rosestar trusted these feelings with Sapphiremirror, she frowned and said that it was not recommended for leaders to become queens. However that did not cause her to give up and soon enough she started expressing these feelings. At a patrol Rosestar confessed that she had deep feelings for him and if she could be his queen. He accepted and after a few moons she gave birth to Marigoldkit and Azaleakit. When her kits became warriors, (Marigoldfur, Azaleawind) she wanted to take her oldest kit Azaleawind into the Dusk forest, because she wanted her daughter to see were she grew up. They went on a journey and arrived there with ease because Rosestar knew how to get past The moonlight lake. Sapphiremirror had also followed them along the way. Azaleawind was enchanted by all of its beauty and wandered off without knowing. Rosestar and her deputy did not realize that she was missing, they stared at the waterfall that they met smiling at each other. Suddenly they heard meowing coming from it. They started to get closer to the waterfall in curiosity. As they got closer the sky got darker and darker and soon enough they had disappeared into the waterfall. When Azaleawind realized that she was lost, she started calling out for her mother and the deputy, but never found them. When she got back to camp Rosestar and Sapphiremirror were recognized dead and Azaleawind became Azaleastar. Hidden dangers (SPOILERS!!!) At the end of the story she saves Tetranose, Celeste, Treeheart, Cherrywing, Maplesong and the mysterious tomcat from Fallenkit and Brokenmirror. It was also confirmed that they trapped them into the waterfall and they could not escape even after death. Gallery Rosestar.starclan.png Category:Leaders Category:Floralclan cats Category:Touched by starclan Category:Starclan cats Category:Dusk forest cats Category:Characters Category:Founders